


The Party

by AgentMaryland93



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryland93/pseuds/AgentMaryland93
Summary: Grey, better known as Agent Nevada has turned 21, unfortunately for her, that means her closest friends are probably going to want to celebrate it. She'd rather be anywhere else, so would her friend, Agent Maryland. Fortunately for the two of them, a certain bounty hunting duo usually end up getting mixed up into things they shouldn't. Set back before the days of Locus and Felix becoming Mercenaries for hire by Charon.I am not responsible for the cringe you're about to read.Have fun :D





	The Party

“Lina, where are we going?” Grey was growing irritated by this point; Lina had told her to get ready for ‘something’. She wasn’t told what to be prepared for, only that they were leaving the Invention on their short down time. She didn’t feel very comfortable about this, the only time she left their space capable home was during missions. Even then she preferred to have her best friend by her side.

Though this left Maryland quite confused as even she didn’t seem to know what was going on. She just followed along silently as they walked to the Pelican prepping for take off.

“Don’t worry, it’s going to be fun, promise!” the smile York gave to her wasn’t very reassuring. If York thought it was fun, then it was bound to be a party, a club, or a bar. Sometimes it was all three, or so Washington claimed.

“As long as we’re not going to any petting zoos...” Washington mumbled as he looked away. No one would let him live it down that he got chased by a baby Moa. He may or may not have also wet himself when the mother Moa decided to join in.

Grey felt it in the pit of her stomach; this was related to her birthday, she just knew it. All day she’d been getting constant reminders; her father having most likely threatened everyone to treat her like the ‘birthday girl’ he saw her as. Well, threaten may have been pushing the envelope a bit; silent intimidation was always his specialty. More ‘practical’ for his line of work, he always said.

She said nothing though as they boarded the Pelican and their regular pilot warned them to stay seated as she took off. During the flight, everyone mostly talked among themselves, leaving her and Maryland the two oddballs not really saying much. She didn’t care though, she wasn’t a big talker, part of the reason she got along so well with Maryland.

Maryland was a strange one; about as big as Maine, stronger even, but silent, kept mostly to herself, never really got into disagreements with others. That was mostly in part to her lack of communication with those who generally don’t stop talking. She says what she feels she needs to and that’s it.

Grey on the other hand often felt like the baby of the group. She was small in comparison to others, even Florida was taller than her, and he was the shortest male in the Project. She didn’t feel the need to talk a lot, her normal anxiety making it hard to really interact with the others.

She furrowed her brow as she caught the conversation between York and Carolina who were sitting across from her and Maryland. “So Lina, how exactly did you convince the Director to let us take her off the ship out of armor?”

She just gave him that typical ‘if I told you, I’d have to kill you’ joking smile, “don’t worry about it, York, it’ll be fine.”

“I hope so, last thing I need is the Director breathing down my neck if something happens.” she punched his shoulder causing him to flinch in pain. She was rather strong despite how thin she was.

“We brought Maryland, what could go wrong?” York just rolled his eyes as he rubbed his now very sore arm. The back of the Pelican opened up as the safety cages opened to let them off.

“Have fun you guys, I’ll be partying it up myself on the other side of town.” she laughed as the group meandered down the ramp.

“Why don’t you join us? It’ll be fun!” Carolina shouted over the roar of the engines, the ventilating thrusters blowing debris in all directions outward from the location.

“Because wherever you guys go, trouble seems to follow. I’d rather not get caught up in it.” the pilot called back before waving the redhead off and the ship lift from the ground.

“I really hope she’s not drunk when she comes to pick us up.” Wash sighed as he followed the group down the walkway and out of the station. Other ships were coming and going as they left, the sun already starting to set.

The walk took a lot longer than what Grey was comfortable with. It wasn’t that she was tired, it was that they were wandering into an unknown place, unarmed. Maryland was their only defensive option due to her sheer size, strength, speed, and even reaction time.

“Here it is!” York finally called out and Grey could only sigh in annoyance as she was right. It was a club, the name stood out as ‘Insomnia’ in bright neon white coloring.

She just wanted to walk away, to just leave them to their ‘partying’ and go somewhere quiet. Before she could, however, she was grabbed by the arm and dragged to the front of the line. Several people began shooting them dirty looks while others started shouting obscenities until the bouncer gave them a warning look. It took less than a few seconds for them to be allowed in, VIP’s apparently were not needed to be checked by the one guarding the door.

The booming bass of the current music assaulted their ears and Grey was quick to cover them as it started giving her a headache. “Isn’t this great?!” York called as he pulled Lina towards the dance floor, already eager to dance the night away.

“Hardly what I would call a ‘good time’.” she muttered and just chose to go sit somewhere in the corner where hopefully no one would notice her.

Much to her luck and annoyance, it took all of 10 seconds before a guy in a too tight t-shirt and jeans walked over to the table she had taken residence in, “hey there cutie, wanna grab something to drink and go somewhere quieter?” he said as he leaned on the table.

“No, now go away.” her voice was barely audible over the beat of the current song, but he apparently heard her as he frowned.

His smile returned just as fast as it vanished and he shoved his way into the booth next to her, “c’mon, don’t be like that sweetheart. I’m just looking for a bit of fun.” he got uncomfortably close, her fist clenching as she was about to punch him dead in the face when he was yanked from the seat. “Hey what the fuck is your prob...lem...”

Maryland stood over him by about a foot and a half, the clear threat in her eyes enough to make him scoot around her slowly to try and get away, “she said to move along. I suggest you do as she asked.”

“Y-yeah! Sure! No problem...ya freak!” he ran off before he could be snatched, not that she tried very hard to grab him. She didn’t even move to do so.

“Are you alright?” she asked as she turned back to Grey who looked a bit irritated. 

“I’m fine. I could have handled it, I didn’t need your help.” she muttered as she looked away with a huff. The only way she had been heard was the drop of the song, a wave of silence crashing through the club before it was greeted by a boom of sound from a deep bass.

“I merely didn’t want harm to come to you.” she didn’t bother to sit down, she already knew that as of this moment, Grey didn’t care to have her presence out of anger. She would need some time to cool off before being approached.

“I can handle myself.” she held a hand up as Maryland went to say something, “look, can you just get me something to drink? My head is pounding and I would like some peace without someone hovering over me.” without a word, she disappeared into the dancing crowd to get some water from the bar.

In the span of possibly ten minutes she had grown tired of all the people, the noise, and the aggravation others brought. The noise was probably the worst of it; the constant loud beating overwhelming. She hated it, her anxiety plaguing her with ‘what ifs’ from the get go. It was an inner battle for her. ‘What if I can’t find them? They won’t hear me.’ She didn't know this city, this place, she'd only been to this planet even but once. 'What if our enemies find us? What if they get hurt?'

She looked around, seeing an innumerable amount of bodies all around her. Meshes of color on color from the clothes, the lights; it was all too much. She was incapable of seeing Washington, Lina, York, she couldn’t even see Maryland at this point. Collecting herself, she took in a deep breath and kept looking, but only saw more people she didn’t know.

What were they even doing here? Was it too much to just wish her a happy birthday? Lord knows everyone else had just about drowned her in birthday wishes. At this point, she figured she would listen to them berate her later and took this as her only opportunity. Making sure none of the others were coming to check up on her, she got up and made her way out of the club. She had to force and shove her way passed the party goers as they made their way passed her. Only a few cursed her out as she shoved them back slightly to get them out of her way.

Back inside the club, two men carefully cleaned up their mess as they stepped over the strewn out bodies littering the floor. They were Bounty Hunters and their charge was capturing the owner of Insomnia. One Vitali Lombardo, known for trafficking drugs through deals made to help out his business. Exchanges were often made in the back late at night, use of the same black, non-labeled vehicles making it easy for the two to track.

“Well, that was easier than anticipated.” the first was a lean built male, roughly 6 foot, give or take. He had on a black dress coat with a white collared shirt tucked into his black dress pants, with an orange tie slightly loose after all the fighting. His hair was a mid-length, faded undercut, a light brown. Stepping around the room, he stopped to look over a jade dragon statue sitting on a pedestal and rolled his eyes at just how tacky and typical it was for a rich asshole to get something so mundane, “I say we go have some fun while we wait for news from Siris.”

His partner was practically the opposite of him; towering, intimidating, built with muscle. He wore a similar outfit, his partners orange replaced with green, his skin a deep bronze complimenting his dark brown hair pulled neatly back into a wolf's tail to flow somewhat down his back. Silver eyes cast a look of disinterest in his companions proposition, “we’re still on the job, Felix. Until Siris calls declaring they have taken the charge and paid us in return, we must remain alert.”

“Oh come on, dude, relax! Siris has Vitali comfortably seated in the trunk of his car, we can trust him to make a delivery of a sleaze ball like Lombardo. Let’s just grab one of his VIP rooms, snag us some sexy ladies...or dudes, whatever you’re into, and just chill until we get the call.” the other shook his head, not interested in the proposition given to him.

“No, we remain alert until we get word from Siris.” the smaller male scowled as he stepped over to his larger companion. Grabbing his shoulder, he turned him to face him as he put on his charming smile.

“Locus, hear me out, k? If we grab some drinks, some ladies, dudes, whatever, you can get a combo mix if you like, I won’t judge. Might be kinda kinky even. But, we do this, we stay on site in case any of Vitali’s suppliers show up, kill two birds with one stone.” he gave Locus a thumbs up, the other was less than amused.

“No. We either head out and meet up with Siris to collect the split or we remain here and wait for him to give the all clear.” the other sighed as he let go of the broad shoulder.

“Do you think of anything other than living life so damn cautious?” Locus knelt down and picked up a shotgun shell he had ejected earlier and disposed of it accordingly. He never missed the look of frustration as he collected every scattered bullet they shot in their destructive path through the back of the club. Not that anyone would notice something was amiss, the music had kept their presence well hidden.

“It’s kept us alive this long, hasn’t it?” was all he said as he set his gun down to do an inventory check in case they met more of the goons that had previously been swarming the back area.

“Don’t you ever just want to relax? Chill? Spend some time with a hot lady? I mean...have you ever gotten an erection before?” Locus stopped midway through his check and looked over at Felix with a look of warning that he was stepping into dangerous territory. “Ooohhh, touchy subject? Have a hard time keeping a stiffy? They have medication for that you know.”

“Stop talking.” he growled out as he grabbed his shotgun back up and loaded a new set of shells into the chamber.

“Ok, but can we at least talk about how you almost shot me before?” Locus shrugged as he cocked the gun to load the first shell.

“It’s not my fault you can’t listen for call outs. I told you I was rounding the corner to flank the men in the hall.” Felix gave him a deadpan look as he watched Locus set the gun down and reach for his emergency pistol.

“I don’t recall ever hearing any such call out. The last thing I heard from you was that you were taking suppressive fire, so I went to go deal with it. Next thing I know, I almost have no head as I stare down the barrel of your shotgun!” Locus was indifferent as he pulled the clip out of the gun before slamming it back into the grip.

“Did you have your ear piece on? Or did you forget to do that during mission prep?” pulling the small piece out of his ear, he let out a groan of frustration as he saw the light wasn’t on.

“God damnit!” he crushed the piece in his hand before throwing its remains on the floor.

“More equipment we’ll need to replace.” Felix just glared at him, the corner of his eye twitching.

“Fuck off, Ortez.” his comment received him a glare as the other turned away from his careful tending to approach his partner.

“Maybe if you spent less time day dreaming and more time paying attention when we are prepping for each mission, mistakes like this wouldn’t happen.” Locus had honestly wondered how the other survived the Great War. He was fairly sure it was either luck or Locus’ own intervention. "Also, code names."

“I was paying attention! In fact, I remember a certain someone saying not to bother with comms while we were downstairs. As with all clubs, the damn music is too loud for us to use them!” silver eyes echoing endless judgment just stared Felix down as he seethed with anger at being the center of Locus’ blame for another mishap.

“At least you didn’t flush this one down the toilet, throw it out the window, or tape it to a wall with gum. You did however just crush a perfectly good piece of tech we will have to replace.” he went to go check the hallway for any signs of incoming reinforcements when his phone went off. Snatching it up, he looked at the number, “it’s Siris, go scout the halls.”

“'Go scout the halls, Felix, while I talk to Siris', sometimes, I really wonder how it is we work so well together. Especially when I do all the talking and you do literally none of the listening!” ignoring the temper tantrum the other was letting off, he simply turned away to answer the phone. Felix decided to ignore the request and waited through the conversation, something he knew would irritate the other. Standing there after being asked to do something meant he wasn’t being efficient, something Locus liked to be.

“Siris, everything turn out alright? ...Nothing to report here, seems his men pulled out, we expect little resistance... Right...we’ll meet up to collect our share soon... Rendezvous? ...Understood.” he hung up and glared down at the other, “you’re testing my patience.”

“What’s there to scout? We literally killed like, forty guys here! And you just said we shouldn’t expect much resistance!” he watched as Locus slid the phone back into his pocket, then he returned to putting their gear away. "Also, why didn't he just use the comms to talk to us?"

“You know as well as I do that it is not always the case. We should expect there to be little resistance, but should be prepared for reinforcements.” he stuffed his shotgun into a duffle bag and offered to store Felix’s weapon as well. "And Siris is too far away for the signal to reach."

Felix handed his gun over to the other and watched as he tucked it away before zipping it up then slinging it over his shoulder. “So now what? We just walk out?”

“Negative, Siris wants us to stay put for a bit, he had some suspicious tailgaters following him up until he got to the police station. He doesn’t want them following us home.” that wasn’t a good sign, that meant they’d have to lay low for a bit before taking any more contracts for Bounties.

“You can stay here, I’m going to go get some fresh air, I think the stink of Italian asshole is getting to me.” Felix grabbed the handle of the door only to be yanked back away from it.

“Do you ever listen to a thing I say? I just told you that Siris was being tailed, do you really think it a good idea to go out there?” he pulled his arm free from Locus’ grasp, staring back up at him with dark brown eyes.

“We’re not Siris! It’s likely they saw him tucking Vitali away and decided to ambush him. Wu’s now got a target on his back, but no one knows we were here. You and I killed every witness, camera feed was down, neither of us said even our code names during the entire fight. So unless some Godly intervention happens, we’re clean. We’re just two more club goers who’re leaving a club.” he grabbed the door handle once more and opened it to leave.

“Stay out of trouble.” his response was a middle finger and a door slamming shut behind him.

“Why is it always my fault when something goes south? Like he’s never made a bad call in his life-ok, maybe he hasn’t, every call he’d made back in the war ended up saving our asses, but still! He’s not perfect, he’s had to have made mistakes before!” he barely acknowledged people bumping into him as he took his gloves off and stuffed them in his pockets. His mind clouded in anger at how his partner treats him as he stepped out of the club, ignoring people even as they tried to grab at his arm to stop him. He never realized he was walking out into the street until the screech of tires met his ears as a car slid to a stop mere inches away from him

“Watch where you’re going ya fuckin’ idiot!” the driver yelled at him before speeding off as he stepped off of the road.

“Now I remember why I hate this damn city.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhangers suck! Don't worry, I'll try to have the next bit up soon enough!
> 
> Also this is my first piece of work posted to this site, so I'm sorry if I mess anything up!
> 
> Edit: made a few changes!


End file.
